


I keep on drinking you down, cooling my thirst

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is working out and Steve is thirsty, Bucky's thighs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Skinny Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Steve locked his eyes with Bucky's then, his desire growing in his lower abdomen, the anticipation of what he was about to ask Bucky making his skin thrum."I want to ride your thigh."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	I keep on drinking you down, cooling my thirst

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you get an idea of Steve riding Bucky's thigh and you decide to write it?  
> This.  
> Wrote it in one sitting and then dixons_mama was very lovely and beta'd it. Thank you.  
> Hope you enjoy.

If anyone told Steve that the Winter Soldier would be his boyfriend, he would have laughed in their face. But seeing as how they were now close to celebrating their one year anniversary, it turned out to be true.

Steve loved Bucky. Bucky loved Steve. Steve was a 5' 4" punk with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, the color of which Bucky liked to say resembled the waters of the ocean. He wore glasses and weighed 100 lbs soaking wet, but Bucky fell for him hook, line and sinker. Bucky loved to show Steve how much he loved him, every opportunity he got. Which, luckily, was plenty when Bucky was not on missions.

Bucky on the other hand, was 6' 2" with long, brunet hair, and was built like a brick house. He had legs for days, and Steve loved feeling them wrapped around his waist when he fucked Bucky.

Steve also loved to watch Bucky work out. Living at Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers gave them the privilege of having their own floor. Tony didn't do things by halves. Besides the huge bathroom and the ridiculously large bedroom, they had their own gym.

Despite the serum taking care of things by default, Bucky liked to work out. To feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Currently, Bucky was on the treadmill, running on a slower pace than he could usually do. Steve sat in a corner, sketchbook in his lap, his drawing long forgotten as he stared at Bucky. His boyfriend wore a black tank top, and his metal arm was glinting in the morning sun. The tanktop was stuck to Bucky's body like a second skin. The best thing about this particular tank top was how sheer it was. Right now Steve's eyes were fixated on Bucky's nipples that were pert and hard little nubs.

There was something else that caught Steve's eye, though. Bucky's legs. Specifically his thighs, that were straining against the fabric of his shorts. Steve could swear he could hear the fabric screaming, begging to be released from the prison against Bucky's thighs.

Bucky noticed Steve staring early on and if he flaunted his attributes a bit, no one could blame him. It had the desired effect, because Bucky could see Steve subconsciously biting his lip and staring at Bucky like he wanted to drink him down.

Oh, the game was on.

…

Steve took the longest shower he could, trying so hard not to touch his cock, thinking of unsexy things to will his erection away. But as with everything Bucky-related, Steve was helpless.

Opting against a towel, Steve wrapped the big fluffy robe Bucky bought for him around himself. The feeling was amazing, it felt like being wrapped up in fluffy clouds.

Once he was out of the shower, Steve almost tripped over his two feet because Bucky was there at the door, dripping wet, tan and delicious.

"B-buck." Steve stuttered as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

Without preamble Bucky lifted Steve and put him in a fireman's carry. Bucky deposited Steve on the bed, looming over him with one of Bucky's hands snaking up Steve's leg to rest on Steve's hip.

"Mmm, I can finally have you for myself, doll."

Steve's hooded eyes landed on the hand Bucky had on his hip, branding him with heat of his metal arm.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I could see you looking at me like you wanted to eat me, so I thought why not make myself ready and available for my baby?"

Steve's breath hitched when Bucky's hand moved to touch his cock.

"What do you want, Stevie?"

Steve was lost in the sensations, and mewled when Bucky squeezed him, but didn't move otherwise.

Steve locked his eyes with Bucky's then, his desire growing in his lower abdomen, the anticipation of what he was about to ask Bucky making his skin thrum.

"I want to ride your thigh."

Bucky almost pounced on Steve in his haste to situate himself on the bed. He knew that there'd be nothing gentle about what they were about to do. Nothing slow either.

Without much effort, Bucky sat against the headboard, fluffing his pillow, and with one swift movement he had Steve straddling him.

Steve hissed and then moved on top of Bucky, chasing the delicious friction.

"Oh, you are so impatient, sweetheart. Here let me help you."

Bucky grinned like the cat that ate the canary as he maneuvered Steve in his lap, arranging him so Bucky's thigh was bracketed by Steve's legs.

Steve shuddered as soon as Bucky's arms came to circle his back.

"You can move any time, Stevie. Take all you want."

That was all it took for Steve to start moving on Bucky's thigh. Bucky placed his hands on Steve's hips, not guiding him, just keeping them there for purchase.

"That's it baby, ride that thigh. Mhm, just like that sweetheart, it's all yours."

Steve gripped Bucky's shoulders with such a force he knew there'd be bruises later. The feeling of Bucky's thigh between his legs was absolutely amazing.

Bucky couldn't get enough of watching Steve fucking himself on his leg. He was drinking down Steve's every little moan, every sound of pleasure, cataloguing them deep inside his mind, relishing in being the reason why Steve made those sounds, squirming in Bucky's lap.

Currently, Steve was trying hard to not veer off course but his moves became jerky. Bucky got an idea, then. He slid his hands on top of Steve's ass and gripped the pert globes tight as he stopped Steve from moving too fast.

Steve protested, but then Bucky moved his leg underneath Steve and it did something to Steve, to see Bucky actively participating in getting Steve off, on top of allowing him to use Bucky's thigh. The movement drew along his balls and Steve's cock twitched as liquid pleasure pooled in his belly.

"Shit, baby, you are so gorgeous like this." Bucky praised Steve and Steve could feel himself blush.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Buck."

"Mmm, no, I'm not, with you by my side. Looking so fucking hot when you're all fucked out. My Stevie."

"Stop, Buck, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Not here, you don't."

Bucky took Steve's face in his hands, crashing their mouths together in a hot kiss as they moved frantically.

Bucky could feel Steve was close.

"Look at you, sweetheart. You gonna come just from riding my leg? Lemme see it, show me how good it feels."

"Shit, Buck. Keep talking like this and I'm gonna shoot off like a rocket."

"That's the point, Steve. Come sweetheart. Come for me."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He came in long spurts against Bucky's leg and stomach, harder than ever before. Bucky followed him right after, Steve deriving pleasure from riding his thigh, tipped Bucky over the edge.

Coming down from their post-coital bliss, they kissed and held each other, enjoying the endorphin high.

"That was an amazing idea. We should do this more often." Bucky stated, currently tucked under Steve's chin.

"You are amazing Buck. Love you."

"Love you, too, Stevie."


End file.
